Broken Hearted
by gorgeousgirl184
Summary: Shane broke up with Mitchie.She was broken hearted and turned emo. When she goes to far and Caitlyn tells Shane what will happen? Read to find out more! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever! Please enjoy! **

Walking through the hallways Mitchie thought that this day would never end. Walking through the hallways of her school she could hear all of the other kids having fun with their other friends and talking and laughing. Mitchie pulled her hood up before walking into the girls bathroom. She went into the stall at the very back. She sat down on the toilet and dug in her purse for the one thing that would make the pain go away. Her razor.

Mitchie Torres used to be the popular of her school. She was nice, funny, pretty, talented and everyone liked her. Well, that was the OLD Mitchie. It was all because of him that she had changed. HIM! She had died her hair black, started to wear black clothes and by and accident in the shower she now cuts herself to drain away the pain. HE was the reason she did this. Everyone knew that. After a few weeks of trying to make her feel better everyone just gave up on talking to her all together. Mitchie's grades dropped and her parents had tried to get her help but she bailed every time. What devastated everyone the most though was that Mitchie Torres, the most beautiful singer anyone had ever heard, had stopped singing all together.

Mitchie thought about this as she watched the blood ooze out of her cut. The love of her life had left her for someone else. She wasn't good enough for him. He never really loved her. He had told her so. That was the day that everything changed. Mitchie still cried herself to sleep. All of her clothes were long sleeve and dark. Everyone talked about the girl that was letting herself go. The one that had a future but threw it away but Mitchie didn't care. There was no point in life without him in it.

Mitchie's old best friend, Caitlyn still called her every night. Mitchie never answered but Caitlyn always left voice mails that made Mitchie cry harder. Caitlyn had been there for her when she needed her but Mitchie was pushing her away. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. HE was gone. That's all that mattered. Mitchie never really ate anymore. An apple and sandwich were her normal every day meal. She got so skinny that she had to tie her pants with a rope.

Mitchie's thoughts were abruptly halted when she heard the bell ring. She quickly took a rag out of her bag and held it on her arm. She whipped off the blood and put her shirt over top of it before running out of the bathroom. When she got to class all eyes turned on her. "Thank you for joining us Miss. Torres. Take a seat." Mr. Harold, their English teacher said. Mitchie could feel all eyes on her. She blushed deep red and took her usual seat in the very back. Caitlyn, who Mitchie had this class with, looked over at Mitchie with a worried expression. Mitchie just put her head in her hands and took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Mitchie looked down at her left sleeve and saw a big stain on her dark purple shirt. _Oh crap. I must still be bleeding._ Mitchie thought. Towards the middle of the class Mitchie started to feel dizzy. The stain on her shirt had gotten a lot bigger by now. "Mitch. Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked her urgently. Mitchie couldn't hear her though. The last thing she remembers in thinking of her one and only love. The one who left her because he didn't love her.

Shane Grey.

Caitlyn's POV

I watched Mitchie through out the whole class. She just kept getting paler and paler. She also kept looking down at her left arm. Cailtyn noticed that she started to sway. "Mitch. You okay?" she asked her urgently. Mitchie didn't respond though. She feel out of her seat onto the floor. Caitlyn jumped up. "Help! Someone call 911!" she screamed. She ran over to Mitchie. "Mitch. Please wake up!" Caitlyn screamed. She pulled her sleeves up to reveal a huge gash in the left arm. Then Mitchie mumble something about Shane. Caitlyn immediately got really mad. She had promised Mitchie that she wouldn't say anything to him but Caitlyn had had enough. When the ambulance got there Caitlyn got in her car to follow it. She dialed Shane's number that she had saved against Mitchie's wishes. "Hello." He answered. "Shane. This is Caitlyn. You are not gonna talk. Just listen. Mitchie, yeah the one you shattered into pieces, she went to the hospital today. Wanna know why? SHE CUTS HERSELF SHANE!" Caitlyn yelled into the receiver. She heard him gasp. "Wha..Mitchie? Not Mitchie! No…." he said. "Yes Mitchie. The one that you don't love. Wanna know something else Shane? SHE DOESN'T SING ANYMORE! She hasn't sang a word in 2 months." Cailtyn said and shut her phone. She turned her car on and raced to catch up with the ambulance.

Shane's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching Hot Tunes when I heard my phone go off. _Ive always been the kind of girl….._it sang. Shane had recorded it when they were at Camp Rock. He felt his heart shatter just hearing it. "Hello?" he answered. "Shane. This is Caitlyn." The person on the other line said. Caitlyn? What did she want? "Your not going to talk. Just listen. Mitchie, yeah the one you shattered to pieces went to the hospital today." She said. Just hearing her name my knees went weak. Luckily I was by the couch. She went to the hospital? What was wrong? Oh my gosh Mitchie why did I do this? "Wanna know why?" she asked. I nodded my head like she was standing right in front of him. "SHE CUTS HERSELF SHANE!" she yelled into the phone. I almost dropped the phone. "Wha..Mitchie? Not Mitchie! No…." I said mostly to myself. She couldn't! She just…….SHE COULDN'T! How could she do this? Its my fault! All my fault……all my fault! "Yes Mitchie. The one that you don't love anymore." Caitlyn snarled. I was getting ready to abject but she went one. "Wanna know something else Shane? SHE DOESN'T SING ANYMORE! She hasn't sang a word in 2 month!" she said and hung up. It's a good thing she did because he really did drop the phone this time. She didn't sing anymore? His Mitchie didn't sing anymore? How….how could this have happened. Do you wanna know the truth? His stupid record label made him dump Mitchie because she wasn't famous or they would take away their deal. Shane stood up. He had had enough of this. He was goin to see her!

Cailtyn's POV

Cailtyn was sitting in the waiting room with Mitchie's parents when she heard someone clear their through. She almost lost it when she saw Shane Grey standing in the doorway. Mitchie's dad tried to get up but Connie held him down. "Please let me explain. I had to do it. For my band. Our record label said I did or they would throw us out. Please understand that we had worked very hard for this and I didn't want to take it away from my brothers. So please forgive me." He said. Mitchie's father softened a little but not a lot. "Then why did you tell her that you didn't love her?" Connie, Mitchie's mom, asked quietly. "Well you see that was really for me. I had to confense myself somehow or I wouldn't have been able to do it. You see. I really do love your daughter. I didn't mean to hurt her." Shane said. Caitlyn couldn't believe it when she saw a tear make its way down his face. After a moment of silence Shane asked "May I go and see her?" Caitlyn stood up. "She is sleeping. You can see her while she is sleeping but she wont want to see you. If she does it will only make matters worse. Come on ill take you." Caitlyn said walking down the hallway. Shane nodded at Mitchie's parents before following Caitlyn. She pointed to a Mitchie's room then walked away.

Shane's POV

Shane opened the door slowly and walked in. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mitchie, his Mitchie, laying in the bed. She had probably lost like 30 pounds. She had dark circles under her eyes. Shane couldn't believe he had done this to her. He walked over to her and took her tiny hand. They were cold and limp. Shane leaned down and buried his face in her hair. "Mitchie. I didn't mean it. I still love you and always have. I was forced to break up with you." He whispered into her ear. He looked down at her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers lightly. He felt the sparks fly even after so long. When he pulled away he saw a small smile on Mitchie's face. "I love you Mitchie Torres. Forever and always." He said. Shane leaned in for one last peck before leaving the love of his life.

**Did you like it or hate it? Please review!**

**(Lydia!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Thanks for the people that read the first and reviewed! I love you guys! **

Mitchie's POV

I was having the best dream ever. I was on the beach looking out at the sunset with Shane on my right with his arms around me. Shane turned to her slowly and took her face in his hands. "Mitchie I didn't mean it. I still love you and always have. I was forced to break up with you." He said. He looked into her eyes for the slightest moment before leaning in. Mitchie leaned in too. When their lips met Mitchie felt the feeling she had felt the last time they were together. It felt like he loved her again, he WANTED her. When he pulled away his eyes were sparkling. "I love you Mitchie Torres. Forever and always." He said. Just then a big wave came up and the world around us turned dark. I was swept away into the ocean leaving Shane still on the shore. "Mitchie!" he called out. I couldn't hear him I was under the water. "Shane, SHANE!" I screamed. Then I couldn't breath and I sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Caitlyn's POV

I heard a scream come from Mitchie's room. We all got up and ran to Mitchie. She was laying in her bed, arms flailing. "Shh Mitchie, it's okay." I said and put my hand on her forehead. She jerked and woke up with a start. "S-Shane?" she asked in a raspy voice. I looked over at her parents who hung their heads. "No Mitchie, it's Caitlyn. Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her gently. I watched sadly as the tears pulled in her eyes. I pulled her to my chest. "Hey, hey. Its okay." I said. We just stood there clinging to eachother.

(1 Week Later)Normal POV

Things went back to normal after Mitchie got out of the hospital. Mitchie and Caitlyn finished school and started off the summer. One night Mitchie's parents asked Caitlyn to come over and stay the night. At the dinner table Mitchie's mom stood up. "Mitchie honey. We have something to tell you. This summer you and Caitlyn will be attending Camp Rock." She said. Mitchie's eyes got as big as watermelons. "What? Mom you know that I don't sing anymore!" Mitchie said. Her mother sighed. "Honey, I do know that and I don't think that its right. You need to sing dear. Its your life!" she said. Mitchie started to cry and Connie came around the table to hug her. "You'll have a good time! You'll see!" her mother said. Mitchie got up and excused herself. Caitlyn followed suit. In her room Mitchie sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Caitlyn came and sat beside her. "Mitchie, you are gonna go right? I really want to go but I don't want to go alone." Caitlyn whispered. Mitchie just shook her head. "I cant do it Caity. I just cant." Mitchie whispered. Caitlyn finally lost it. "Mitchie! Why do you keep throwing it away? You KNOW that you can sing! Where the hell is my best friend that used to know that anything is possible? I miss her Mitchie! I miss YOU! Just snap out of it will you? Don't you see that you are hurting everyone around you?" Caitlyn yelled. Mitchie flinched back at her change in tone. "I know Caitlyn, I do! I just cant do it! Im broken Caity! He broke me!" Mitchie said through her tears. "Then fight back! God dammit Mitchie FIGHT! Show him what he is missing out on! " Caitlyn said shaking her shoulders. She watched as something changed in Mitchie's eyes. They turned from pure agony to pure hatred. "That's it Mitchie get mad! It's his loss! You don't need him!" Caitlyn said taking her hands. Mitchie looked at her like she was a little girl being praised after something good. "Your right Caitlyn! Im not gonna let this ruin my life. Ive had enough!" Mitchie said. She stood up and so did Caitlyn. They hugged and started to get packed for camp.

Shane's POV

He would never see her again. She was gone. His life was now the walking dead. "Shane? Dude wake up we are here." Nate said. Shane just shook his head. They had been asked to come to some camp called Camp Rock this year. Shane got out and looked around. This was going to be hell. He thought. Why did they have to do this? They took their luggage to the main cabin and found their uncle Brown standing over a desk. "Hey Uncle Brown!" Jason said running up to him and giving him hug. "Hey boys! Your cabin is right across from mine." He said pointing to the left. He was about to say something else when they heard a bus pull in. "Well I would show you around but I have to go tend to the kids." He said. He winked at Shane before leaving. Shane huffed and walked out the door. This was going to be a long summer.

Mitchie's POV

Mitchie watched as they approached the Camp Rock sign up ahead. "Are you ready?" her mom asked. Mitchie nodded. She was in black shorts, size zero, and a pink tank top with black zebra print. Caitlyn was in white shorts with a lime green tank top and white zebra print. "You girls look fantastic!" Connie said. Mitchie blushed. She hadn't been told that in a while. When they pulled up they saw a bunch of kids getting out of a bright yellow bus. Mitchie hopped out and grabbed her bag. She followed Caitlyn to their cabin that had been assigned to them earlier. When they got inside they saw that there were already bags beside two of the beds. 'Hmmm I wonder who we are bunking with." Caitlyn said. We both took the beds that were right beside each other. I sat down and got my ipod out to listen to music. Caitlyn started to unpack her things. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard someone say my name. "Mitchie?" I looked up to see someone I had never expected to see for the rest of my life. "Shane?"

Shane's POV

"How come Jason gets to stay with Brown?" Shane asked Nate as they walked back to their cabin. He shrugged and opened the door. Shane stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was in the other bed. "Mitchie?" he asked not believing it. "Shane?" she asked. Mitchie stood up and Shane got a good look at her. She was still pretty skinny but not as skinny. Her hair had more color and brightness. The thing that Shane noticed the most was that her eyes had no emotion in them like the last time he saw them. She looked at me for a moment and I saw tears fill her eyes. She walked past me and ran out the door. "Mitchie!" I yelled after her but Nate held me back while Caitlyn ran after Mitchie. Shane fell to his knees with agony. Why had he done this?

**thanks for reading! REVIEW! :)**


End file.
